Fiber scanned displays involve the use of an optical fiber cantilever scanned in one or two dimensions to project light out of the end of the fiber to form an image. In comparison to traditional image projection systems like video projectors or competing scanning technology such as MEMS (micro-electromechanical system) mirror scanning devices or the like, fiber scanning technology offers many advantages. The small mass of the micro-fabricated fiber scanner allows higher scan angles at video rates than mirror scanners. Fiber scanners also have a smaller ‘footprint’, occupying less space and may be conveniently packaged into a small diameter tube.
Due to the smaller size of fiber scanners, the resolution of the generated image is nevertheless limited, especially in view of the demand of high-definition image or video content. Therefore, there exists a need for a high resolution color fiber scanned display.